A given set of electronic equipment configured to provide desired system functionality is often installed in a chassis. Such equipment can include, for example, various arrangements of storage devices, memory modules, processors, circuit boards, interface cards and power supplies used to implement at least a portion of a storage system, a multi-blade server system or other type of information processing system.
The chassis typically complies with established standards of height, width and depth to facilitate mounting of the chassis in an equipment cabinet or other type of equipment rack. For example, standard chassis heights such as 1U, 2U, 3U, 4U and so on are commonly used, where U denotes a unit height of 1.75 inches (1.75″) in accordance with the well-known EIA-310-D industry standard.